steel_armies_the_last_daysfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Wolf Dunland
Iron Wolf Dunland '''Faction Lore''' Dunland was inhabitated by the Dunlendings, Men who were mostly bearded and had dirty faces, and long matted hair. They wore clothes of leather and animal skin and carried weapons that were simple but effective for their purpose. They usually fought with clubs and pitchforks, and at times they carried torches to act as lights at night and to burn buildings by day. The buildings that dunlendings worked in were crude shacks of wood and animal skin that were often sabotaged by Wargs, and sometimes the Rohirrim '''Faction Lore (Server)''' After being pushed from their homelands by the Rohirrim long ago, this barbaric culture fled into Endewaith and Dunland where they established a loosly unified clan. The government that ruled over this clan was very strict, it gave most the power to the warriors and soldiers who faught for them, but allowed very few people to become soldiers. They gave little power to the civillians, and left them in huts with straw rooves, and splintered wood walls, while the warriors lived in stone foundation homes, with smooth wooden walls, and wooden rooves, but with the takeover of Farlin, everyone in Dunland has equal rights and equal homes. The culture of Iron Wolf Dunland, is one that is different and unique from all other cultures. They prefer to use ancient technology like clubs, and crude metal swords, and wooden bows. They live in huts with straw and animal hide rooves, with wooden walls, and floors. Their fortress are made of wooden beams, and have defenses to suit their ancient weaponry. They allow anyone to join their ranks, and will accept almost any people in need of a new home, into their lands. They have festivals that show Rohirrim prisoners being tortured and killed in front of crowds, and many other brutal celebrations. Their favorite food is steak, and their most commonly grown crop, is wheat. Facts: - Dunland has an army 1.5 million men and women strong - Dunland's population is 3.6 million, and quickly growing - Just 31 years ago, Dunland's population was a little under 500 thousand - The biggest work industry in Dunland is mining, then fishing, then agriculture. '''-Why Join?''' Dunland is an interesting faction part of the Conjeso Descuiadado alliance along with Durin's Folk. It has a hatred to Rohan for stealing their lands. It has fairly decent weapons, but very cheap troops. It has a leader unwilling to give up and will not fall anytime soon. -'''Roles and Players''' DasNice - Leader -'''Faction Waypoints''' South Dunland - The thick larch woods of South Dunland, hide a bunker of Dunland. Fort Southland, it has never seen battle as it was only built 2 years ago. North Dunland - Capital - The small private lands of Farlin, here stands Fort Dunland, and Castle Farlin. Lond Daer - The Dunlending use the scraps of this once great city to hold the region that contains their valuable port. Old South Road - A trading route and main travel way in Iron Wolf Dunland, goods, weapons, and men travel down this road to many different destinations. '''-Faction Roles''' '''Roles''' Warlord of Dunland - Farlin - DasNice General of Dunland - Choose your Name - 3x Open Lordess of Dunland - Choose your Name - Open '''-Diplomacy''' Allies: Durin's Folk Enemies: Rohan Neutral: everyone else